


peer pressure

by nightfurious



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, THERE'S NO ADULT CONTENT AO3 STOP, This is honestly horrible, as you do on pocky day, i didn't proofread this, i hope they're in character i honestly don't know, i really don't know how to write kissing, pocky day 2018!!1, they kiss, they're all nerds, yuuta learns what astral projecting feels like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfurious/pseuds/nightfurious
Summary: Hinata has plans for Pocky day. No one else wants to go along with them.





	peer pressure

**Author's Note:**

> it's far too late for this. it's not even pocky day anymore. this isn't even good. please. please take it anyway.

“Tetsu-kun!”

“Hinata-kun, for the last time, I don’t want--”

“Just one round! Come on, you know it’ll taste good!”

Yuuta sighed harshly, stuffing another Pocky into his mouth. His brother had been at it all day, trying to make Tetora play the Pocky game with him, but so far his efforts were all in vain. It was only lunchtime, but Yuuta just wanted to go home if it meant getting away from this. The longer it went on, the more embarrassing his brother became.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Nihihi, you’ll find out if you play with me!”

“Tetora-kun, the sooner you do it, the sooner he’ll leave you alone,” Yuuta cut in, gesturing to the two using a piece of his own Pocky.

“Yuuta-kun, not you, too!”

“Ahaha, Tetora-kun has not relented yet, then?” Someone plopped down in the seat next to Yuuta, who felt himself flush when he realized it was Shinobu. Selfishly, he had almost hoped he could go all day without seeing Shinobu, if it meant he could avoid a certain someone trying to peer pressure him into doing something stupid.

“Oh, Shinobu-kun! Have you played the Pocky game with anyone yet?” Hinata quipped, finally turning away from Tetora. A devilish smile graced his lips, and Yuuta dreaded what it might mean.

“Huh? The Pocky game?” Shinobu’s face filled with red in an almost comedic fashion, and he waved his hands in front of him frantically. “Uwawawa-- I could not! My heart would most certainly give out on me! Just thinking about it makes me feel so embarrassed I could die…” 

“Ah, Sengoku-kun, don’t die!” Tetora cried.

“Ahaha, Shinobu-kun, so innocent!” Hinata winked at Yuuta, then turned back to Tetora, placing another Pocky between his lips. “Don’t worry, it’s not that scary! Tetsu-kun and I could show you how it is, if you’d like.”

Tetora turned his face away from Hinata, putting his hand up between the two of them. “Hinata-kun, you…”

“Fufu, are you going to turn down the chance to show Shinobu-kun your cool side?”

Yuuta balled up his fists under the table. He pulled yet another Pocky stick out of his box and shoved it into his mouth, fuming. He knew Hinata was trying to lure them into a trap, and both Tetora and Shinobu seemed poised to fall into it. Although, if he were perfectly honest with himself, maybe, just maybe he did quietly want to play the game with Shinobu.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he bit the inside of his lip rather forcefully. He clapped a hand over his mouth, ignoring Shinobu’s concerned glance.

Tetora grimaced before turning to face Hinata. Hinata’s face visibly brightened, but instead of leaning forward, Tetora reached up and snapped the Pocky in half, eating the half Hinata hadn’t touched. Hinata stuffed his half into his mouth and pouted. “Aw, that’s cheating! Actually, worst of all, that was my last one. Yuuta-kun, give me one of yours!”

Before Yuuta could react, Hinata had already reached over and stolen one. “Hey, Aniki, that’s mine, don’t just take it whenever you please!”

Hinata ignored him, facing Tetora again. “Come on, Tetsu-kun! For real this time!”

Tetora looked to Yuuta for help, but Yuuta just offered him a withering glance in response. Finally, he took a shuddering breath and leaned forward to take the other end of the Pocky in his mouth.

From the sidelines, it was physically painful to watch. The two were barely moving, and both were steadily turning crimson as time went on, but neither of them budged. Several tense seconds passed, and then Yuuta watched Hinata take a deep breath and lurch forward until his lips met Tetora’s. Almost by instinct, Yuuta’s hand shot up to cover Shinobu’s eyes, but at the moment, he was feeling far too embarrassed seeing his brother so openly kiss his friend in the middle of lunch. He wasn’t sure what the worst part was: the fact that Shinobu didn’t seem to have a problem with Yuuta shielding his eyes, or the fact that Tetora seemed to be reciprocating the kiss. And then he saw Hinata start lifting his hands around Tetora’s neck, and that was the last straw. He dropped his head onto the table with a loud thud. Tetora jumped so hard the table shuddered, and the two split apart with a sound Yuuta really, really wished he hadn’t heard. By this point, he wished he could forget the whole day, or maybe he just wanted to wipe Pocky Day out of existence. 

He still wasn’t looking, but he heard Hinata laughing awkwardly. “Ah… yeah. Um… the Pocky game. See, Shinobu-kun? It’s not so bad.”

“I think I really, truly do not want to play it now,” Shinobu squeaked. Yuuta realized with a jolt that his hand was still over Shinobu’s eyes, and he whipped it away, heat shooting up his arm.

“Aw, but I think Yuuta-kun was looking forward to playing it with you?”

Yuuta sat up so fast his knee slammed into the underside of the table and black spots shot across his vision. “Aniki! Wh- what are you--”

Hinata’s face was flushed redder than he’d ever seen before, but other than that, it seemed that his brother was back to normal and had decided to act out Yuuta’s worst fear. “Nihihi! You still have some Pocky left, don’t you?”

Yuuta glanced into the box. There was only one left, and the thought crossed his mind to shove it into his mouth right now just to spite his brother, but really, he sort of did want to play it with--

“Hi- Hinata-kun!” Shinobu cried. “Surely you are mistaken! Yu- Yu- Yuuta-kun wouldn’t want to play with me?!”

“Oho, are you sure? Well, the choice is yours! Now, in the meantime!” Hinata suddenly stood up from his chair and grabbed the collar of Tetora’s shirt. “Tetsu-kun! You’re coming with me!”

“Ah! Hinata-kun! Wait!”

The two left the room with Tetora still complaining, a deathly silence falling between the remaining duo. Yuuta glanced at Shinobu, then back down at his box of Pocky. He slowly reached inside and pulled out the last piece, holding it up for Shinobu to see. “Th- this is my last one. Um, if you want to, we- we could… just for, uh, the sake of today.”

Shinobu didn’t say anything. His face started to flush an even darker red than before, but somehow, it seemed that his eyes were sparkling brighter. He exhaled nervously, then nodded once. Yuuta tried to ignore his heart pounding in his ears as he lifted the candy to his mouth and scrunched his eyes shut. 

For a second, nothing happened, and Yuuta started to panic. Maybe he had misinterpreted Shinobu somehow, or he had changed his mind and run away and Yuuta was left in the middle of the room alone with his eyes closed and a Pocky in his mouth, looking like an idiot, or maybe Shinobu had gotten so nervous his heart really  _ did  _ give out on him, but then he felt the Pocky shift slightly and a tiny puff of air hit his face. Now Yuuta’s heart was about to give up.

True to the game, he started taking tiny bites forward, although he wasn’t sure if Shinobu was doing the same. He couldn’t find it in him to open his eyes, but he was scared that maybe Shinobu’s were open and he was watching Yuuta inch forward on his own. He knew it was stupid, but the thought flicked through his mind for a second that maybe Shinobu was watching him and laughing, maybe he thought Yuuta was an idiot, and Yuuta would never know because he had his eyes closed. But he still wouldn’t open his eyes.

Something brushed his lips. Yuuta’s heart stopped, and it took every single inch of his willpower not to pull away. He felt his blood running cold, frantically wondering what might happen next, but he didn’t have to wonder long, because he wasn’t the one who made the next move. It was Shinobu.

And then he was kissing Shinobu. He was  _ kissing _ Shinobu.

Yuuta’s soul left his body. He was fairly sure he was astral projecting. Is this what a heart attack was like?

Could Shinobu feel his heart beating? It felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Yuuta could feel his own heartbeat in his fingertips. Could Shinobu feel it on his lips?

It took Yuuta forever to respond. But when he did, he finally stopped thinking.

It was  _ Shinobu _ . He was really kissing  _ Shinobu _ .

And then it was Shinobu who lifted his arms to hug Yuuta  _ while they kissed _ .

Yuuta decided there was no way Shinobu could feel his heart beating. He was pretty sure it had stopped.

For the sake of his own sanity, Yuuta was the one to break the spell. He pulled away with a jerk, his eyes snapping open, and inhaled sharply. Shinobu remained unmoving, his face somehow even darker than before, and Yuuta knew his own face had to be the same. He had never felt so overheated in his life.

Finally Shinobu cracked open his visible eye. Yuuta gulped, but Shinobu didn’t seem mad or even uncomfortable at all. In fact, he seemed rather content, which Yuuta quickly realized as a smile started to spread across the younger boy’s face. And then Shinobu was laughing, and Yuuta found himself doing the same.

Shinobu inhaled shakily and lurched forward to rest his head on Yuuta’s shoulder. Yuuta tried to say his name, but his voice came out far too high and shaky. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Shi- Shinobu-kun?”

Something was wrong. Shinobu was far too heavy.

Yuuta pushed him up off his shoulder and quickly realized what was wrong. His blood ran cold.

“Ah-- Shinobu-kun-- someone help! I think Shinobu-kun’s heart failed!!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, gay rights?
> 
> (shinobu's fine and when he wakes up yuuta yells at him for scaring him)


End file.
